1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner, and in particular a multi type air conditioner and a method of controlling such a multi type air conditioner.
2. Background
Air conditioners may employ a refrigerant cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion mechanism, and an evaporator to heat/cool an indoor space and/or purify air. In certain air conditioners, a single indoor unit may be connected to a single outdoor unit. In multi type air conditioners, a plurality of indoor units may be connected to a single outdoor unit.